worldofwhoopzfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Orangica
The Kingdom Orangica is a kingdom which was founded by Indiana_Mark and Eposniitti on January 4th, 2019. The name is based on the colour orange, which is the main colour of the kingdom. The flag is based on the Netherlands and Finland (Dutch orange and the Finnish blue cross). The kingdom's capital city is Eporia. Locations The kingdom consists of several locations, including colonies, towns, cities and other points of interest. 'Eporia City '- Capital city of the kingdom, north of the Great Lake of Orangica. 'Miniapolis '- Duke Jordan's town, east of the Great Lake of Orangica, formerly known as Dead Chunks when it was part of the Purple Empire. 'Slice of Valhalla '- Duke Milk_Slice's town, south of Miniapolis. 'Great Lake of Orangica '- The lake at which Eporia City was founded. 'Great Plains '- Plains west of Eporia City. 'Siwa Desert '- Desert south of Great Plains and north of Chipdale Ranch. Future location of the Eporia - Siwa Commercial Port. 'Chipdale Ranch '- Duke Chip's home, south of Siwa Desert. 'Polar Bear Bay '- A bay west of Siwa Desert and Chipdale Ranch. 'Baiae Palace '- An ancient sunken palace with a Greek and Roman history south of Polar Bear Bay. 'Taigh Mòr '- A woodland mansion, a long way south-southwest of Eporia City, which has several official prisons. 'The Muertes Archipelago (Isla Nublar, Isla Matanceros, Isla Tacaño and Isla Sorna) '- An archipelago of islands, a long way west-southwest of Eporia City. Future location of the Jurassic Park Dinosaur Museum. 'Aquae '- An old sunken Roman town, a long way northeast of Eporia City. 'Aqua Island and Archaeological Excavation Camp '- The island next to Aquae on which archaeologists have set up a camp for the excavations of Aquae. 'Mesapotamia '- An area in the southern half of the mesa continent, a long way southeast of Eporia City. 'Babylon Island '- The mesa island southeast of Mesapotamia History (Roleplay) First traces of civilization -Standing stones/megaliths (?) Roman Era -Baiae Palace, Roman Temple, Wall, Aquae Medieval Era -Expanding Kingdom, Castle, Shop, Inn, Brewery, Barracks, Wall v2, Slice of Valhalla and Miniapolis (?) Renaissance -City Hall Colonial Age -The Muertes Archipelago, Taigh Mòr, Aqua Island, Mesapotamia and Babylon Island Industrial Age -First Factory: Sugar Factory, Foundation of Indy Ltd. Industrial Company, Mesapotamia Mine Modern Age -WW2?, Increasing Skyline?, Aqua Island Archaeological Camp History (Real) The discovery of a lakeside town Lorem ipsum The rise of a kingdom Lorem ipsum An expanding kingdom Lorem ipsum From Shipwreck Town to Eporia City Lorem ipsum Miniapolis and Slice of Valhalla Lorem ipsum Culture The people of Orangica are known as hard workers. Working on the kingdom's protection, looks and its growth is very important to them. The civilians will always help eachother to achieve small or great things. Orangica has the first official brewery and inn in the World of Whoopz and therefore it is common for the Orangican people to love drinking. Notable people Indiana Mark, King Eposniitti, mythical long lost Queen Chip, a long lost Duke Jordan (S1THARUS), Duke and skilled architect Milk_Slice, Duke Kitten, LadyCategory:Kingdom of Orangica Category:Kingdom